


På bortebane på Heimebane

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [29]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Danmark, Heimebane, Lovleg, M/M, Ulsteinvik
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette er den tredje P3-aksjonsficen min. Aksjonen innbragte ialt 12880 kroner, tusen tusen takk til alle som gav ❤❤❤Geografien skal være sånn nogenlunde riktig, takk til lokal kjentperson og Google maps  Alle feil er dog mine egne. Lokasjonene i serien skal etter det jeg vet stemme. Andre lokasjoner, som spisestedene, er fri fantasi.Roadtrip-musikk er i følge sikre kilder en egen sjanger. Kilden om det, men du fikk i hvertfall velge muzak. Eller musikk. Eller gnelder.Jeg har valgt å la karakterene fra lokalmiljøet snakke nynorsk. Dialektene de faktisk snakker er naturligvis ikke lik nynorsk, og karakterene jeg har brukt her snakker også forskjellige dialekter.Denne historien er post-canon og foregår i oktober/november 2018. Den passer fint inn i tidslinjen min med Even og Isak i Trondheim.Å gjøre hele Sunnmøre på én dag med base i Trondheim er nok en plan av det mer ambisiøse (og mindre trafikksikre, la oss iallfall slå fast at Evens mordoes not approve) slaget, men la oss for historiens del anta at både Even og Isak stilte friske og raske når reveljen klang før klokken seks en lørdag morgen i november. I det minste sparte de 1200 kroner i hotell, som de kunne bruke til å reise til Oslo for gjenforeningsfest senere i november.***Belønninger (prompts) brukt her:Hendelse: HeimebanesafariOrd: Heimebane, Fimo, DanmarkBiperson: Alex (Lovleg)Vendepunkt: Isak oppdager at Even misliker noe han har trodd han likte.





	På bortebane på Heimebane

“Ulsteinvik?”  
“Ja, Ulsteinvik.”  
“Hvor ligger det?”  
“På Sunnmøre.”  
“På Sunnmøre.”

Isak ser på Even. Han har det overraskede, litt vantro uttrykket, det han har når han er usikker på om Even kødder. “Serr?”  
“Ja?” Even setter blikket i Isak.  
“Men… hvorfor Ulsteinvik?”  
“Heimebane?”  
“Heimebane?”

“Herregud, Isak. Det er en episk serie som har gått på NRK. Alle har snakket om den!”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke mine venner.”  
Even ser oppgitt på ham. “Dine venner er bare interessert i fysikk og analyse og teoremer og andre sykt kjedelige ting.”  
“Det er ikke kjedelig”, protesterer Isak.  
“Nei ok da.” Han smiler av Isaks indignasjon. “Men nå har jeg sett Heimebane i helgen, og jeg vil veldig gjerne reise til Ulsteinvik. Kan vi ikke ta en tur da? Bare jeg og du?” Even ser på Isak med bedende blikk. “NTNU har en avdeling i Ålesund, og det er mediestudier i Volda, vi kan dra dit i tillegg? Se hva de har for fagmiljø der?”  
“Hæ? Vi skal da vel ikke studere der?” Isak ser forvirret på Even. Even legger hendene om ansiktet hans og kysser ham hardt på munnen. “Nei, vi skal ikke det”, mumler han mot leppene hans. “Men kan vi ikke bare dra til Ulsteinvik da? Vær så snill?” Han senker blikket og ser opp på Isak gjennom øyevippene.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Når da, tenkte du?” Han har det litt skeptiske uttrykket, det som grenser til bekymret. Et øyeblikk vurderer han å foreslå _nå, nå med en gang_.  
Han mykner mot Isak. “Helgen om to uker? Vi har fri begge to, og du rekker vel å planlegge lesingen din så du kan ta fri?”  
Isak sukker, smiler så vidt. “Okei da.”

***

“Leiligheten til Helena ligger like bortenfor jobben din”, sier Isak plutselig en morgen mens de spiser frokost.  
Even stirrer på ham. “Hæ?”  
“Helena. I Heimebane.” Han smører leverpostei på skiven sin.  
“Gjør det?”  
“Ja, visste du ikke det?”  
“Eh, nei.”  
“Hun og Camilla bodde jo i Trondheim.”  
“Ja, men….” Han ser forfjamset på Isak. “Jeg bare tenkte ikke på det.”  
“Jeg vet hvor den er også”, det glitrer i de grønne øynene over kaffekoppen.  
“Hvor da?”  
“Det sier jeg ikke.” Han blunker til Even.

Even kjenner igjen blikket. Det er denne blandingen av flørt og skjemt, han vet aldri helt med en gang hva Isak vil. Men han kan gjette da.  
“Okei. Så….” Han legger hodet på skakke og ser på ham med sultent blikk, det er ikke vanskelig, ikke i det hele tatt. Isak svelger, smiler igjen.

“Det var ikke det jeg tenkte på. Men…” Isak legger hånden om haken, han har tommelen helt oppe i munnviken mens han lar pekefingeren gli over underleppen, først på den tørre utsiden, så på den fuktige kanten. Tungespissen væter den så vidt før den glir videre. Så lukker han leppene om tuppen på den og suger den forsiktig inn i munnen og lar tungen leke med den. Blikket hans er festet på Even, tenksomt, mørkt.  
“Isak!” Even ser frustrert på ham. Han skal være på jobb om en halvtime, Isak har forelesning om tre kvarter.  
“Nei ass.” Isak reiser seg. Han legger hånden foran skrittet som for å rette på noe. “Du må stikke nå, ellers rekker du ikke jobben.” Han bøyer seg frem og kysser Even, de varme, fuktige leppene, et langt kyss, tungen sveiper så vidt om han. Den lett fuktige fingeren stryker over kinnet hans. “Ha en fin dag, bby. Jeg rydder her før jeg går, jeg.” Han tar med påleggspakkene og går mot kjøleskapet.

Even ser frustrert på ham og puster oppgitt ut. Isak har jo rett, han må stikke nå for å rekke jobben. Helvetes jobb, tenker han, drit i den, farer det gjennom ham.  
“Skynd deg nå.” Isak kysser ham igjen, smaken av leverpostei, kaffe, appelsinjuice.  
“Føkk jobben”, mumler Even mot ham og lar tungen sin gli inn i munnen hans. Noen sekunder står de der og lar tungene leke med hverandre, det kiler, pirrer, han kjenner det i hele kroppen.  
“Gå nå.” Isak smiler og dytter ham vennlig i retning døren. 

Ti minutter senere kjenner han telefonen dirre mot låret. Han har akkurat kommet ned bakken fra Gløshaugen, passerer idrettsbygget, kanskje han burde stikke innom og trene litt en ettermiddag, slår det ham, han har ikke tenkt på at det er treningsmuligheter ti minutter hjemmefra, ikke bare på Dragvoll.

Det er et litt uklart bilde av Isak, tatt med mobilkamera, fokus er på veggen like bak sengen, ikke på ansiktet hans. Han kan se øynene hans, vet de er litt slørete i tillegg til det slørete i bildet, munnen med de lett adskilte leppene, tungespissen så vidt synlig, pekefingeren på underleppen.  
“Fortsatt 20 minutter til jeg må gå. Elsker deg bby.”

Han må motstå impulsen til å løpe hjem, må på jobb, må på jobb, må på jobb. Han gjentar det til seg selv igjen og igjen, smiler over Isak, hva er det med ham som gjør at han fortsatt har denne effekten på ham etter to år? Et blikk, et ord, en bevegelse, bang, så står han der med en boner han vet kommer til å plage ham resten av dagen.

***

“Nå har jeg sett hvor hun bodde, da. Skal vi dra og se hvor hun drømte om å se Varg spille også?”  
Isak ser på ham. “Lerkendal?”  
“Mm? Det er kamp der på torsdag, semifinale i cupen. Skal vi gå?”  
“Serr, Even? Fotballkamp?”  
“Ja? Se hvordan det ser ut der.”  
“Siden når var du interessert i fotball?” Han legger hodet på skakke og ser på ham.  
“Siden når var du interessert i TV-serier fra videregående på Vestlandet?”  
“Det er jo bare et halvt år siden jeg var ferdig på videregående selv”, protesterer han.  
“Men du gikk ikke akkurat på skole i ei bygd på Vestlandet, da.”  
“Samma det vel?”  
“Innrøm det, du er bare keen på Alex i Lovleg, du. Du liker ham!”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. Kinnene får en litt tydeligere rødfarge. “Næh, han er søt han?”  
Even ler. “Søt! Du får faenmeg boner av mascaraen hans!”  
“Ey! Det gjør jeg IKKE!”  
“Jo!”  
“Nei!” Isak vrir litt på seg, men greier ikke skjule smilet.  
“Mascara og bar overkropp, du gliser bare jeg sier det jo!”  
“Even!” Isak ler og kysser ham.  
“Du, skal vi inngå en deal?”  
“Isak ser skeptisk på ham. “Deal?”  
“Jeg går med mascara, du blir med på fotballkamp? Selv om det er november og vi må ha på alt ullundertøyet vi har og kommer til å være usexy som faen?”

Even ser på ham. Isak møter blikket hans, nesten, ikke helt. Fokus er noen millimeter utenfor. Smilet hans vokser. “Okei. Mascara mot fotball. Avtale.” Han rekker hånden frem mot Even. “Men da stiller du i mascara på kampen. Ikke bare hjemme.”  
Even hever øyenbrynene og ler. “Okei. Avtale.”

***

Even står foran speilet på badet og tar på mascara. Han drar den svarte kosten over vippene, ser fascinert hvordan de rammer inn øynene, liksom gjør dem mørkere. Det er vanskeligere enn han har trodd å få det jevnt, nesten umulig å nå inn til hårene helt innerst mot neseryggen uten å stikke kosten i øyet eller få flekker av den klissete fargen på huden. Han blunker og ser på seg selv i speilet, det ene øyet er tydelig mørkere enn det andre, samtidig er ikke forskjellen enorm, det kunne kanskje vært naturlig, tenker han. 

Isak står bak ham og ser på ham i speilet når han tar mascara rundt det andre øyet. Han ser på ham uten å si noe, men han ser på det mørkere blikket hans at han liker det, det lille smilet med halvåpne lepper, pusten som går ørlite tyngre enn den pleier.  
“Du liker det?” spør han og møter Isaks blikk i speilet.  
“Det ble fint. Annerledes.”  
“Annerledes, du liksom. Bare innrøm det. Du er tent som faen.”  
Isak svarer med å gni seg lett mot Even. Han kjenner hardheten hans mot baken og smiler. “Tent som faen, bby.”  
“Vil du også ha?” Even snur seg halvt mot ham og holder frem mascaraen.  
“Tror ikke det, altså.”  
“Sikker?”  
“Kanskje en annen gang. Men i dag er det din tur.”  
“Okei.” Even smiler og snur seg mot speilet igjen, drar mascarakosten en ekstra gang over vippene for å få dem enda mørkere, liker den svarte innrammingen, kjenner det kiler litt ekstra i magen hans også.

Hånd i hånd går de nedover mot Lerkendal stadion. Isak ser irritert på bilene som står parkert på gangveien og plenen utenfor. “Jævla villparkering, altså”, sier han sint.  
“Det er bare når det er kamp, da”, sier Even, annenhver uke eller noe slikt.  
“Men de trenger ikke parkere i hagen vår likevel, da.”  
“Hage og hage, det er en plen, da. En temmelig nedtråkket en”, sier Even og ser på de tre stiene som går i hver sin retning over den.  
“Jaja, whatever.” Isak trasker videre. Han har tatt på flere lag med gensere og skjorter, allværsjakke, skjerf og lue. “Det er ikke vinter”, mente Even, mens Isak påpekte at det er november, 2 grader og regn. “Vanlig trøndervær, med andre ord”, sa Even muntert.

Men han innrømmer at det er nokså kaldt. Et vindgufs kommer nordfra, fra fjorden, det er regn i luften og temperaturen er fallende. Storm og Yr er ikke enige om det blir kuldegrader eller ikke i natt, men uansett er det ingen varm kveld.

Isak sitter med høye skuldre på tribunen, han ser kald ut. Han ville ikke sitte blant Kjernen, de mest ihuga supporterne, mumlet noe om tribunevold og sa spydig at fotballsupportere kanskje ikke var de som satte mest pris på gutter med mascara, akkurat. Even hadde ikke orket ta den diskusjonen, ikke orket å påpeke at Kjernen faktisk har kritisert RBK for manglende engasjement for homofile tidligere, at fordommene til Isak kanskje går litt langt her. Han kjøpte billetter på familietribunen i stedet, får heller vise små fotballfans at gutter kan gå med mascara på fotballkamp, da.

“Fryser du?” Even stryker opp og ned langs ryggen hans.  
“Neida.” Han ser ut mot banen der banemannskapene går rundt og sjekker gressmatten og de hvite strekene.  
Even trekker ham inntil seg og klemmer ham. “Du er iskald, bby. Kom, skal jeg varme hendene dine.” Han tar dem mellom sine egne, de er kalde. Isak biter tennene sammen og lener seg mot Even.  
“Du, fotballfanen min.” Even ler mot halsen hans.  
“Fotball er best på TV”, sier han grettent med blikket rettet mot banen.  
“Mm.” Han gnir hånden som mot overarmen hans, forsøker å smelte ham. “Men vi hadde en deal, da. Jeg skulle gå med mascara, du på fotballkamp. Husker du.”  
“Ja. I november. I føkkings november.”

Isak ser bort på ham og hever det ene øyenbrynet. “Du var fin, da. Men jeg ville heller vært hjemme med deg. Vi kunne spilt FIFA, drukket varm kakao eller en øl, hadde jo ikke gjort noe med kald drikke når vi ikke var gjennomfrosne.”  
Even dulter borti ham. “Du får heller se på meg og tenke på hva vi kan gjøre når vi kommer hjem.”  
“Hvis jeg ikke har frosset ihjel til da.”  
“Da skal jeg tine deg.”

Even er engasjert i kampen, han heier og roper, buer sammen med de andre når Start scorer etter 33 minutter, og jubler høyt når Nicklas Bendtner utligner etter 55 minutter. Kampen går frem og tilbake utover i omgangen, og det går mot ekstraomganger.

Isak sitter stille gjennom hele kampen, hutrer. Even prøver få ham til å juble med, sier han blir varmere av det, men det virker ikke som Isak gidder. Han stirrer utover banen, innimellom kaster han små blikk mot Even, litt oftere enn han pleier, holder dem litt akkurat litt lengre enn vanlig.

Når Alexander Søderlund scorer tre minutter på overtid eksploderer tribunen i jubel, Even jubler med dem og kaster seg rundt halsen på Isak og kysser ham. Isak ler og kysser ham tilbake, Even ser så vidt blikk fra tilskuerne rundt dem, hyggelige blikk, småjenter som fniser over to voksne menn som kysser, en gutt som med høy stemme sier at mannen har sminke på, faren som sier at det må han jo få lov til. 

Plutselig ser Isak på ham og ler. “Mascaraen din er ikke vannfast, altså.” Han strekker seg mot ham og sveiper fingeren under øyet hans. “Jeg får det ikke bort.” Han legger hodet på skakke og ser på ham igjen. “Men det var fint det også, i grunnen. Selv om du ser veldig sminket ut, på en måte.”  
“Bare innrøm det. Du liker sminke.”  
Isak rister på hodet, smiler. “Ok. Kanskje jeg liker sminke litt, da. Men jeg liker ikke sånne sminkegutter altså. Bare du.”  
“Og Alex.”  
“Ikke Alex.”  
“Jo.”  
“Javel. Litt Alex, da. Mest du.”

***

“Er du sikker på det er her?” Even ser litt stresset på Isak som sitter med kartet på telefonen sin.  
“Ja, det er liksom ikke så mange veier her, da”, mener han.  
De har fått lånt bil av en studiekamerat av Even, Isak synes det er skremmende å låne en bil av noen sånn, men Even bare fnyser, sier det kommer til å gå helt fint, de kommer jo til å kjøre forsiktig, det er ikke glatt eller dårlig føre. De skal bare fylle den opp med bensin før de leverer den tilbake, og så noen flasker øl, “et eller annet spennende, kanskje vi finner noe lokalt der nede, han er veldig interessert i øl”, sier Even.

“Men det er jo ikke sånn når Helena og Camilla kommer hit, det er ikke ferje da.”  
De står på et ferjeleie, eller i hvertfall i en kø før det som ser ut som et ferjeleie, og i følge kartet er Ulsteinvik på den andre siden av sundet foran dem. De startet hjemmefra klokken seks for å rekke alt på en dag, nå er den litt over elleve og de står i køen for å komme med neste ferje. “Vi kan spørre om det er riktig da”, mener Isak. Han åpner døren og går ut av bilen. Han strekker seg så genseren glir litt opp og viser det nederste av magen, Even blir tørr i munnen, med ett er det som om denne turen er altfor lang, han skulle ønske de var hjemme. “Blir du med eller?” Isak stikker hodet inn gjennom døråpningen og ser spørrende på ham.

Even trekker på skuldrene, han trenger litt luft, og det er ingen ferje ved ferjeleiet akkurat nå. Såpass har han lært på de to forrige ferjene, så lenge det ikke er en ferje til kai er det ingen grunn til å stresse på ferjeleiet, og før alle bilene har kjørt av får man heller ikke kjøre på ferjen.

De går til bilen bak dem i køen og smiler mot kvinnen i førersetet. Hun ruller ned vinduet og ser vennlig på dem.  
“Hei! Du, er dette ferjen mot Ulsteinvik?” Even smiler sitt mest inntagende smil.  
“Ja, det er det. Det er ikkje så mange vegar dit!” Kvinnen ler mot dem. Hun har et par ungdommer i baksetet, den ene sitter med lukkede øyne og hodetelefoner, den andre ser nysgjerrig på dem.  
“Åja. Jeg trodde det gikk bro dit”, sier han, en blanding av forvirring og skuffelse i stemmen.  
“Bru nei! Haha, det hadde vore draumen det. Bruer mellom øyer, akkurat som mellom menneske, uendeleg mange slags bruer, så vi kunne snakke saman. I staden har vi desse fergene, vi kjem oss jo fram, men det blir ikkje det same. Det er jo ustabilt som berre det om det bles opp litt, ein liten storm, så sit vi der åleine på øya vår.”

Isak ser litt forvirret på henne, Even synes det er noe kjent med de broene, han kommer ikke på hva. Kanskje det er et dikt, noe fra norskeksamen? Det føles så lenge siden, selv om det bare er halvannet år.

“Men kva skal de i Ulsteinvik då?” Hun ser nysgjerrig på dem.  
Even nøler litt. Det føles litt too much. “Vi hadde lyst til å se hvor Heimebane var spilt inn, da. Eller der handlingen var fra, i hvertfall…”  
Kvinnen lyser opp. “Heimebanesafari! Så kult!”  
Even smiler glad. “Ja, vi har lyst til å se hvordan det er der.”  
“Og då har de køyrd frå Oslo?” spør hun, stemmen høres imponert ut. “Jaja, det er vel ikkje så ille, eg har høyrd om folk frå Danmark som har kome hit, eg.”  
“Nei, vi bor i Trondheim.”  
“Åja, det er litt nærare, ja. Men då skal de vel ut til Flø og sjå huset til han Adrian, då? Og Helena sitt hus, det ligg på Dimna, skikkeleg på bygda!” ler hun. “Skulen og stadion ligg no midt i byen, ja, Ulsteinvik er ein by, då, sjølv om det kanskje ikkje virkar sånn ut for dykk frå Oslo.”

“Men den brua…” Kvinnen i den andre bilen tenker seg litt om. “Det er jo brua frå Runde, det. Inn mot Remøy.” Hun ser de forvirrede ansiktene deres, ingen av dem aner hvor disse stedene ligger. “Runde ligg lenger vest, heilt ut mot havet. Fugleøya?” Hun ser spørrende på dem.  
“Jo... “ Even husker vagt en dokumentar om fugleøya Runde, men han hadde ikke peiling på at den ligger her. 

Plutselig kommer det en kø av biler opp bakken forbi dem. Even ser stresset på dem, og på ferjen som har lagt til kai mens de snakket. “Eh, Isak, vi må sette oss i bilen, tenk om vi mister ferjen?”  
Kvinnen smiler til dem, stemmen hennes er rolig. “Slapp av, gutar, ingen snik i denne køa. Ihvertfall ikkje eg! Berre set dykk i bilen og følg etter bilen framføre, så blir de med.” Hun nikker mot en rød varebil foran dem. Lyktene på den er av, motoren er tydeligvis ikke på. Føreren lener albuen ut av vinduet, og ser ikke ut til å stresse, han heller.

De ser ikke kvinnen på ferjen, Even synes det er synd, han kunne hatt lyst til å kjøpe en kaffe til henne som takk for tipsene. Eller kanskje helst en svele, tenker han etter å ha smakt på den sure væsken i pappkruset han kjøpte. Men svelene var gode, de må kjøpe noen som niste på hjemturen, tenker han.

En liten halvtime senere kjører de inn i Ulsteinvik. Det kiler i magen når de nærmer seg, Even er spent. Han lurer på hvordan det er der, og hvor mye han kan kjenne igjen. Han har lest en del om innspillingen, og det virker som om mye er tatt opp andre steder enn her, alle innendørsbilder er ikke egentlig herfra, og selv de lokale bildene er fra ulike lokasjoner, slik som broen, som slettes ikke er her. 

Men stadion ligger i det minste her, vet han. “Ta av her”, sier Isak plutselig. “Her er stadion!” Han veiver med høyre hånd mot en avkjøring, og Even bremser kraftig ned.  
“Woa.” Isak bøyer seg overdrevent fremover og ser på Even. “Du kunne sikkert ha snudd i neste kryss, da”, mumler han.  
“Det var du som sa jeg skulle stoppe”, protesterer Even.  
“Joda, men.”  
“Vil du kjøre selv, eller?” spøker han.  
Isak ser på ham et øyeblikk. “Vet du, egentlig…. eller, glem det. Bare kjør du. Stadion ligger der borte”, peker han.  
Even ser undrende på ham, han lurer på hva det var han begynte å si. Han får huske å spørre senere.

Han parkerer utenfor Høddvoll stadion, foran det store blå skiltet med en viking på, logoen ser ut som den er fra 1800-tallet, en nasjonalromantisk farse av en viking, langt fra den ulende ulven hos Varg, annet enn i fargene. Isak går ut av bilen og ser seg rundt på den store parkeringsplassen. Den er halvfull med biler nå, det ser ut som det er trening et sted, men selve stadion ser stengt ut. 

Even blir sittende i bilen litt, ser ut gjennom frontruten. Han er ikke sikker på hva han gjør her, egentlig. Det føltes som en god ide å dra hit, men nå er han i tvil, hele opplegget virker jo fake. Innspillingen har egentlig skjedd i Oslo og på Lillestrøm, selv ikke det som ser ut som det er herfra er det.

Isak kommer tilbake. “Kom, Even, vi kan få komme inn!” Han smiler ivrig til ham gjennom vinduet før han åpner bildøren. “Jeg har snakket med vaktmesteren, han viser oss rundt!” Han smiler bredt mot ham.

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Ja, ok…” Isak ser øyeblikkelig skeptisk på ham. _“Ja, ok”_ hermer han. “Vi får komme inn, sier jeg! Kom da! Vaktmesteren er dritkul!”

Han sleper seg ut av bilen. Beina føles tunge, og han strekker seg, overdrevent langsomt, overdrevent lenge. Isak står og tripper ved siden av ham, irriterende ivrig.

Han burde jo vite det, ikke latt det komme som en skuffelse nå. Det er slik de jobber alle sammen, nesten alle de store norske film- og serieinnspillingene har minst halve innspillingstiden i Ungarn og Polen, land med lavere lønnskostnader, lavere matkostnader, lavere locationleie, bedre støtteordninger for film. 

Isak tar hånden hans og trekker ham etter seg mot stadion. Han går mot en gitterport på den ene veggen, en ganske anonym port uten noe skilt over.  
“Den er stengt, Isak, vi kommer ikke inn her.”  
“Joda, bare vent.” Isak vinker gjennom sprossene. “Der er han!”  
En eldre mann kommer mot dem, smilende og blid. “Hei gutar! Så de ville sjå på arenaen, det skal vi ordna!” Han holder nøkkelkortet sitt mot en leser på innsiden av døren og holder den opp for dem når det summer. “Så de har sett Heimebane?” sier han mens han går innover den smale gangen. “Ja, no er vi under tribuna, då.”

Han låser opp en dør til. 

Så står de plutselig på den svarte kanten like utenfor den store gressmatten, bare noen meter fra de hvite linjene langs banen. Even trekker pusten skarpt. Det kiler i magen og det kjennes ut som hodet snurrer rundt. Følelsen av å stå her er overveldende, mye sterkere enn han trodde.  
“Wow”, sier han stille. Isak ser på ham, klemmer hånden hans. “Er det digg?” Han smiler, prøver å hindre ansiktet i å sprekke opp i et glis, de grønne glitterspettene i øynene hans lever, fyrverkeriet fra Evens mage speiler seg i Isaks øyne, synes han.

“Veldig digg. Kult.” Han ser seg rundt og prøver ta det inn, prøver se for seg gressmatten full av spillere, elleve stykker, nei 22, det er jo to lag. At tribunen full av tillskuere, at det står VARG med setene i stedet for HØDD. Når han lukker øynene ser han kampene for seg, hører sangen på tribunen, ser Helena stå og lede fra benken litt lenger borte. 

Når han åpner dem igjen er det borte, men magien er fortsatt der, det er som å være på Tangsrud, som om bannerne mellom sponsorskiltene sier “me som vil det mest” i stedet for “liten men stor”. Han greier ikke slutte å smile, smiler mot Isak, kysser ham i smilet, smiler mot vaktmesteren som allerede er på vei langs banen. Vaktmesteren ser med kritisk blikk mot noen løse tuster i kunstgresset og bøyer seg ned for å dytte det på plass, rynker pannen og ser på det igjen, “jaja, eg får fiksa det seinare, det er vel meir som må ordnast før snøen kjem”, mumler han. “Kom så går vi bort i klubbhuset også.” 

Han tar dem med gjennom en port i den andre enden av banen, og går mot klubbhuset litt bortenfor, den litt slitne grå bygningen, varm på innsiden. Lukten av kaffe henger i veggene, en kaffetrakter putrer på kjøkkenbenken. “Vil de ha ein kaffikopp, gutar?” spør han, og heller opp i hvite krus med blå logo uten å spørre. “NRK satte att desse”, peker han mens han slurper i seg den halvvarme kaffen med en grimase. “Den har visst stått ei stund”, sier han med en grimase. “Men kaffi er kaffi, den glir vel ned, ikkje sant?” 

Even og Isak nikker høflig og tar høflig små slurker av den sure væsken. Even ser på kruset. Det har logoen til Varg med slagordet under. Han hever kruset mot Isak og blunker. Isak rynker pannen tilbake og rister på hodet. Even smiler, han får spørre, da, etterpå.  
“Det er no steikje bra slagord dei har funne på, då. Det kunne ha vore Hødd sitt, i staden for ‘Liten men stor’. Me er jo dei som vil det mest, vi også.”

Han blir litt trist. “Me ville det jo så veldig, men så fekk me tre mål for liten målskilnad. Tre mål!” Han holder opp tre fingre mens han rister på hodet.  
“Dere rykket ikke opp?” spør Even forsiktig.  
Vaktmesteren ser på ham og sukker. “Eg gløymde at du ikkje bryr deg om ekte fotball, at det berre er ein TV-serie for deg. Nei, me rykka ikkje opp. Me speler fortsatt i 2. divisjon.”  
“Ja, det var trist”, skyter Isak inn. “Det var synd dere ikke slo Nardo i den siste kampen.”

Vaktmesteren stopper opp i bevegelsen og ser på Isak. Ansiktet hans sprekker i et smil. “Du er interessert i fotball du?” Isak smiler forsiktig og trekker på skuldrene. “Litt, kanskje. Jeg vurderte faktisk om jeg skulle gå på den kampen, den er like over der vi bor, og jeg savner litt fotballen på det nivået. Jeg spilte på Kjelsås og Lyn da jeg var yngre, og jeg kjenner en del av årets spillere på Kjelsås, så det hadde vært gøy å se hvordan det egentlig er der nå.”  
Vaktmesteren slår Isak på skulderen. “Ja, der skulle du ha vore, det var ein bra kamp! Du får kome neste gong me speler på Nissekollen!” Han flirer av navnet på stadion, mumler noe om nisser.  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Det skal jeg gjøre. Ikke sant Even, vi skal dra og se Hødd neste gang de spiller i Trondheim?” Even nikker ivrig, de kan jo godt det.

“Men TV-innspelinga var triveleg, då”, sier vaktmesteren og ser tenksomt på koppen sin. “Den gav oss eit løft, og så pengar, sjølvsagt. Vi fekk jo god leige for både banen og klubbhuset vårt, og hotellet var fullbooka, og spisestadene.” Han går mot en dør i gangen. “Sjå, her er skjoldet til Varg. Ja, det er no berre stua bort no, men viss det kjem fleire som dykk hit så må me kanskje vurdere å ta det fram, stille det ut på noko vis. Det var jo ei kjekk tid, då…” Han ser litt drømmende ut i luften. 

Even poserer foran skiltet med Varg-logoen på mens Isak tar bilder av ham, en selfie med dem begge. “Ho Ane Dahl Torp var no grei, heilt nedpå, drakk no same kaffien som dei andre. Kanskje ho har drukke av den koppen der?” peker han mot Even, som fortsatt har det halvfulle kaffekruset sitt i hånden.

Even ser nølende på koppen og smiler.  
Isak ser på vaktmesteren. “Du… kanskje vi kunne fått et sånt krus? Som et minne?”  
Vaktmesteren ser først litt usikker ut. “Ja, eg veit ikkje… det er no klubben som har fått dei… Men skitt au! Jo, ta med dykk kvar sin kopp, de, det var no gildt å ha dykk her! Sjå her, ta ein sånn Fimo-nøkkelring òg, det var ei dansk dame som hadde dei med hit, ho var her under innspelinga, hugser eg. Ho sa vi kunne dele dei ut til folk som kom på besøk. De er no de første som kjem etter at det er sendt på TV, då, men kanskje det kjem fleire seinare, korga står no her.” Han rekker dem et lite, blått merke med Varg-logoen på, det ser ut som samme materiale som de lagde julehjerter av i fjor, tenker Even. “Men de vil vel vidare no? Sjå på husa til Helena og Adrian, kanskje?”

“Vi hadde tenkt å spise først, men litt senere, ja.”  
“Ja, mat ja, då vil eg anbefale Café Isabell. Den er bra, skikkeleg god mat.”  
Even ser litt forsiktig bort på Isak. “Jeg hadde tenkt vi skulle gå på Værbitt, da.” Han hadde tenkt å overraske Isak med det.  
Vaktmesteren ler. “Værbitt finst nok ikkje. Det er berre eit lagerlokale nede på kaia der bygget ligg, heilt nedslitt innvendig, fullt av rotter og mugg. Det er ikkje mogleg å drive restaurant der.” Han rister beklagende på hodet. “Men Isabell er eit bra alternativ. Det er svigerinna mi, altso, ho er skikkeleg god til å lage mat.”  
“Åh.” Even kjenner skuffelsen i seg. Han hadde sett frem til det, til å overraske Isak på Værbitt, med god mat, en gourmet-lunsj på tur.

Snart er de på vei ned mot sentrum. “Vi får sjekke Isabell, da”, sier Isak. Han har lagt hånden sin på låret til Even, det kiler når tommelen hans glir i små sirkler over buksestoffet.  
“Mm.” Han ser ut av bilvinduet mens de kjører forbi lagerlokaler og kjedebutikker, Biltema, Elkjøp, Rema. “Det er ikke så veldig fint her, egentlig.”  
“Nei, ikke nå i hvertfall.” De grå skyene ligger lavt. Det er oppholdsvær, men bakken er fuktig og det blåser et kaldt vindgufs her også, fra vest, fra havet.

De finner lett kafeen etter instruksjonene fra vaktmesteren, og parkerer utenfor det grå bygget. Det er i hvert fall lettere å finne parkering her enn i Oslo, tenker Even, alle byggene har sin egen store parkeringsplass utenfor. 

Inne på Café Isabell ligger eimen av frityrolje og stekeos i luften. Even skjærer en grimase og brekker seg nesten, det var ikke et sånt sted han hadde lyst til å spise på. Isak ser seg rundt, peker mot et bord borte ved vinduet. “Der, kanskje?” Han ser på Even.  
Even nøler. “Vi kan se på menyen først?”  
“Ok.” Isak strekker seg etter en meny på bordet like ved døren. Det er flere sider med pizzavarianter, hamburgere, kjøttretter med chips, fritert fisk, barnemeny med pølse og pannekaker. Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Ser greit ut dette?” 

I det samme kommer en servitør forbi, mørkt hår i hestehale, burgunderrød bluse og svarte bukser. Hun bærer på to digre tallerkener med kjøttbiter som svømmer i brun saus, sammen med litt stekt sopp og paprika, ved siden av et berg med chips og noen strimler kinakål halvveis oppi sausen. “Hallo, gutar, skal de ete?” smiler hun mens hun går forbi dem. “Berre finn eit bord, eg kjem snart!”  
“Eh, nei”, sier Even. “Vi finner et annet sted.” Uten å vente på svar fra Isak går han ut.

“Sorry, den lukta ble bare litt mye”, sier han til Isak når de er utenfor igjen. “Og chips og brun saus.” Han blir nesten kvalm av å tenke på det.  
“Okei.” Isak er lattermild. “Får håper denne byen har noe mer å by på, da. Et gourmetsted.”  
“Sorry altså. Men du kan spise der om du vil. Jeg orket bare ikke lukten. Og maten. Men jeg kan kjøpe meg noe greier på butikken om du vil, så kan du finne deg noe der?” Han ser på Isak. Hvis Isak helst vil spise der så er det jo greit, det, han skal ikke nekte ham det, selv om det er hyggeligst om de spiser sammen.  
“Neida, slapp av. Vi kan finne noe på butikken begge to?” 

De kjører tilbake samme vei som de kom, Even husker de kjørte forbi en Kiwi der borte. “Enn der da?” Isak peker mot et stort skilt det står “Spiseri” på. “Jeg sjekket google maps, det spiseriet er visst veldig bra. Vi kan teste?”

Even er skeptisk. Han begynner å bli litt lei av Ulsteinvik nå. De kjipe, grå byggene fra 70- og 80-tallet, lite farger, lite sjarm, han har sett flere kinarestauranter også, men det frister ikke. “Okei da.” Han sukker og svinger inn der Isak peker.

“Her var det jo skikkelig fint!” Isak ser seg rundt når de kommer inn, og Even må medgi at han har rett. Lokalet er stort og luftig, kunst på veggene, digre vinduer ut mot vannet. Et bord like ved vinduet ser akkurat ut til å bli ledig, en smilende gruppe med to voksne og to små barn reiser seg. Den lyseste av kvinnene stikker diskret pekefingeren ned på tallerkenen sin og slurper i seg litt saus mens den mørkere på den andre siden av bordet betaler for dem. Barna ser på henne og ler, det er sikkert moren, tenker Even, ungene ser veloppdragne ut, rolige og stille, roper ikke slik han har hørt mange andre barn i den alderen gjøre. Servitøren snur seg smilende mot Even og Isak og nikker mot bordet. “Eg skal berre rydde her, så kan de få dette bordet. De vil ete?”

Even nikker og blir stående. Han ser på bildene på veggene, forskjellige motiv, ville fjell, sjø, rolig sommer, himmel i brennende farger. Plutselig merker han at Isak står som frosset bak ham, med et hardt grep om hånden hans. Han snur seg mot ham. “Isak, hva er det?”  
Isak stirrer på servitøren, som rydder i tallerkenene på bordet. Familien som satt der er på vei ut, de smiler mot Even og Isak idet de passerer, den lille jenta leier den eldre broren pent uten protester, et øyeblikk lurer Even på hva de har gjort for å få dem slik, før de to barna setter i et hyl og løper mot døren med kvinnene etter seg, den lyse har et oppgitt drag over ansiktet.

“Even. Det er Alex.”  
“Hæ? Alex?” Even ser forvirret på Isak og så på dem som er på vei ut.  
“Servitøren. Det er Alex.”

Even ser bort på ham. Han har brune krøller, raske bevegelser i den tynne kroppen, han lurer på om han greier å rydde alt i én omgang eller om han må ta en runde til.  
“Sånn, då skal eg berre tørke av, så er det klart”, smiler han til dem når han passerer dem med armene fulle på vei ut i oppvasken.

Even drar så vidt kjensel på ham, han har det samme håret som Alex, de samme øynene, men uten sminke, og kledt i pene svarte klær, skjorte og bukser med press i.  
“Kult!” Han gliser til Isak.  
“Jammen hva skal jeg si?” hvisker Isak og ser frustrert ut.  
Even ser forundret på ham. “Si? Skal vi ikke spise her?”  
“Jo, men jeg kommer jo ikke til å greie å oppføre meg naturlig!”  
“Joda, det er jo bare en helt vanlig gutt. Slapp av. Han er på jobb.” Han prøver å skjule smilet sitt, Isak er virkelig stresset, men han er søt da. Både Isak og servitøren.

Han kommer tilbake til dem med menyer. “Eg anbefaler dagens husmann, det er rimeleg og mykje mat. I dag er det lammefrikasse, den smakar steikje godt.”  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre. Even nikker. “Ok, vi tar det. Og Cola. Vanlig.”  
“Vanlig Cola skal bli.” Han smiler og går bort til baren.  
“Isak, slapp av da.” Even ser lattermild på ham. Isak har ikke sagt et ord, han bare stirrer etter servitøren.  
“Jeg skal prøve. Men det er så rart å se ham her. Det var jo ikke Lovleg-tur vi skulle på, liksom.”

Snart kommer han tilbake med hvert sitt glass med Cola til dem. Isbitene klirrer når han setter dem foran dem. Han plasserer en kurv med duftende brød og et brett med smør, olje og majones foran dem. “Dette urtesmør, olivenolje og chili-ajoli. Og dette er er husets brød, det er bakt på mesken frå ølbrygginga vår.”  
“Er det kiwiøl?” kommer det plutselig fra Isak. Han blir sprut rød idet han sier det.  
Servitøren ser overrasket på ham et øyeblikk, før han bryter ut i latter. “Nei, det er IKKJE kiwiøl. Og ikkje er han laga i badekaret heller”, flirer han mot Isak. “Så du har sett på Lovleg? Synes du det er bra?”  
“Ja, han er stor fan”, ler Even.  
“Du også?” Servitøren ser på Even og smiler.  
“Nei, jeg er nok mer Heimebane-fan, jeg.”  
“Aha.” Han ler igjen. “Klart, difor de er her, ja. Skal de vidare til Sandane no då?”  
“Nei, vi hadde ikke tenkt det”, mumler Isak, han er fortsatt rød. “Men…” Han ser opp på ham. “Hva gjør du her? Er ikke du fra Måløy?”  
“Hehe, nei, eg har budd her nokre år, eg. Men dialekta mi er jo frå Måløy, det var der eg vaks opp. Imponerande at du spotta den, altså.” Isak mumler noe nesten uhørlig om profiler og ser ned i bordet.

Even ser på Isak og på servitøren, og fikler med telefonen sin. “Isak, vil du…?”  
Isak ser på ham med et sjokkert blikk og forsøker vifte ham bort. “Nei, Even.”  
“Klart du kan få ta bilete!” stråler servitøren, og stiller seg bak Isak.  
“Isak, smil da!” Even retter kameraet mot dem og tar en serie bilder. “Takk!” sier han til servitøren.  
“Ikkje noko problem. Det er jo berre artig at folk likar serien.”

Maten er minst like god som servitøren mente. Kjøttet smaker fantastisk, det er fra lokale lam, sier Olav, som han heter, de beiter i fjellene her om sommeren. Sausen er godt krydret, og grønnsakene ved siden av er sprø, ikke overkokte. De nyter den lave solen utenfor, det er som om sjøen brenner i oransje og gule toner.

“Skal vi dra videre, eller?” spør Even når de er ferdige og sitter og ser ut.  
“Ja, hvor skal vi nå?” spør Isak, han stirrer fortsatt litt forhekset på Olav som rydder av bordet.  
“Vi kan se om vi finner huset til Helena?” foreslår Even. “Og så Adrian sitt etterpå?”

Servitøren peker ut retningen for dem, han sier det er bare å spørre noen hvis de kjører seg bort. Filminnspillingen var en stor snakkis blant alle her, og alle har en historie å fortelle. De kjører først utover mot Dimnøy, ut mot verftet der, huset Helena bodde i er et av de siste før verftet. Eierne er hjemme, og Even lar være å kjøre helt bort dit, det føles litt for invaderende. Dessuten er det bare utendørsscenene som er herfra, minner han seg selv på, resten er fra studio, selv om utsikten er den samme, lagt på som filter etterpå.

Huset til Adrian ligger mer for seg selv langt fra sentrum. De kjører først fra Dimna mot Ulsteinvik igjen, gjennom sentrum og ut på den andre siden, sju-åtte kilometer langs sjøen. I skumringen er det vanskelig å se så mye, men de hører bølgene og ser de hvite skumtoppene når øynene har vendt seg til mørket. Mot enden av veien kommer de til huset hans. Det er hvitt, ligger et stykke fra naboene, helt ut mot sjøen. Holmer og øyer vises så vidt som grå flekker utover vannet. “Utsikten her må være flott når det er lyst”, mener Isak. Han står ved siden av Even og holder rundt ham, det har blitt kjøligere, de fryser nesten. 

På vei tilbake ser Even plutselig en benk mellom veien og stranden, og stopper like ved den. “Kom da, Isak”, sier han. De setter seg på benken og ser utover, sitter tause sammen. Even stryker armen opp og ned langs ryggen til Isak. Han har trukket fingrene inn i jakkeermet for å skjerme dem mot den sure vinden. 

“Takk for at du ble med, Isak.”  
“Klart jeg ville det, Even.”  
“Det var snilt likevel.”  
“Men du. Hva var det du prøvde å si i bilen da vi kjørte mot stadion?”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Hæ?”  
“Da jeg spurte om du ville kjøre selv? Vil du det?”

Isak ser foran seg og smiler ut i luften noen sekunder, før han snur seg mot Even igjen. “Vet du, egentlig så har jeg det.”  
“Har du?” Even ser nysgjerrig på ham.  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Ja… Altså, jeg har jo ikke hatt lappen så lenge, og jeg skjønner jo at du helst vil kjøre, det føles jo sikkert tryggere å gjøre det selv, og jeg kan jo få kjøretrening senere, jeg mister ikke førerkortet fordi jeg ikke bruker det liksom. Men på en måte så savner jeg litt å kjøre, da, det var veldig gøy da jeg fikk låne bilen til moren din etter at jeg kjørte opp, og bare kunne dra dit jeg ville, og det var koslig da du var med også. Fulgte med på kartet og styrte musikken og sånt….” Stemmen er hektisk, som om det er en innøvd tale han holder.

Even lener seg bort fra Isak og ser på ham. “Men Isak! Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe! Jeg trodde du ble kjempestressa av kjøringen, at du bare kjørte opp for å ha det gjort, men at du ville kjøre minst mulig etterpå! Jeg trodde du likte å sitte på, se ut av vinduet, surfe på mobilen, finne morsomme trivialiteter og kunnskrap om stedene vi kjørte forbi.” Han trekker Isak nærmere seg igjen. “Vet du?” Even lener seg mot øret hans. Huden på halsenhar vært dekket av skjerfet og er varm, håret hans kiler litt mot nesen. “Jeg elsker å sitte på i bil. Elsker å slappe av, la verden suse forbi, la noen andre ta ansvaret.”

Isak ser på ham og ler. Even savner med en gang den myke huden hans og håret mot nesen. Han ser på Even et øyeblikk før han lener seg mot ham og kysser ham mykt. Leppene er kalde, han kjenner at Isak smiler, vet hvordan han ser ut, de har kysset sånn utallige ganger og det er like fint hver gang. Den samme følelsen av sommerfugler i magen, den samme ilingen i leppene, små elektriske støt når de møtes, de glitrende øynene som ler sammen med munnen.

“Skal vi bytte? Jeg kjører, du chiller?”  
“Ok!” Even spretter opp. “Shotgun!” Han løper mot døren på passasjersiden og hiver seg inn i bilen mens Isak tusler leende rundt bilen og setter seg i det andre setet.  
Han sitter og kjenner på bilen litt, tar på rattet, lener seg tilbake, justerer setet, prøver pedalene, hele tiden med et lite smil, det er fylt av usikkerhet, av glede, av stolthet, av redsel, alt på en gang. Så snur han seg mot Even. “Klar for roadtrip?”  
Even gliser og gjør litt ekstra ut av strammingen av bilbeltet. “Klar for roadtrip!” svarer han og plasserer hånden sin på låret til Isak.

Isak fomler litt for å få bilen til å starte. Even humrer for seg selv og peker diskret mot håndbremsen. Isak ser på ham og dytter vekk hånden din. “Jeg må konse om kjøringen, ass”, mumler han mens han snur bilen og kjører ut på veien.

Når de kommer til sentrum, fortsetter Isak rett frem i stedet for å svinge av mot Hareid og hjemveien. Even ser undrende på ham, men lener seg tilbake med et smil, Isak skal få styre dette.

De kjører utover i mørket, det er bare veibelysning i de mest befolkede områdene, med andre ord bare innimellom, konstaterer Even. Han ser ut i mørket, ser prikkene av lys fra husene, følger med på kartet. Stedsnavnene er merkelige, Gurskøy, Petterholmen, Jensholmen. Nautøya, Kalveneset, navnene lyder fremmede, men de ler av dem når han uttaler dem på den morsomme dialekten her, tykke diftonger, tydelige rullende R-er.  
“Nå er vi på Rundebrua”, sier Even plutselig, han har fulgt med på prikken på kartet.  
“Er dette brua?” spør Isak. Bilen vingler når han ser seg rundt.  
“Oi, pass deg!” Even skvetter til og setter seg opp. “Følg med på veien”, smiler han til Isak.  
Isak ser litt skjelven ut. “Sorry, jeg skulle bare se.”  
“Da må du stoppe bilen. Og dessuten er det ikke så mye å se, tror jeg.” Han ser ut i mørket mens de kjører videre over broen.

“Føkk, en bil!” Isak ser plutselig redd ut.  
“Det er ganske vanlig å møte biler, Isak.”  
“Jammen se på veien da! Den er jo dritsmal.”  
“Slapp av, Isak. Du må finne en møteplass. Eller en av dere må det.  
“Møteplass? Hva faen?”  
“Det er de skiltene med M på. Se der!” Han peker mot et skilt som dukker opp i mørket foran dem. “Bare sving ut til siden der, det er plass nok til at den andre kan passere da.”

Isak gjør som han sier og stopper bilen. Han holder krampeaktig i rattet. Even ser hvordan hendene hans skjelver mens den andre bilen kjører forbi. Even løfter hånden i en hilsen til den andre sjåføren, han vet ikke om han ser det, men det er vel skikk og bruk, tenker han.  
“Jeeez. Jeg fikk helt panikk, jeg. Det var som å møte en bil i en enveiskjørt gate. Ante ikke om det var jeg eller den som var feil vei.” Han rister på hodet og svelger før han snur hodet mot Even. “Vil du kjøre, kanskje?” spør han.  
“Vil du ikke mer?”  
“Det er kanskje best om du gjør det?”  
“Neida, dette går bra. Bare kjør rolig. Fordelen med at det er så mørkt er jo at du ser bilene på flere kilometers avstand, så da er du forberedt. Og ingen av dere har forkjørsrett eller vikeplikt, det er bare høflighet og hvem som har kortest til møteplassen. Bare følg med litt hvor de er, du.” Han stryker Isak beroligende over låret og bøyer seg frem og kysser ham i munnviken. “Kjør nå, sjåføren min.”

Han lener seg tilbake og finner Spotify på telefonen. Han leter etter passende musikk, finner en gammel spilleliste fra en påsketur et år. Kendrick Lamar dundrer ut i høytaleren, Even synger med. “Be humble, be humble!” Isak rister på hodet. “Sana-musikk, ass. Du har hengt for mye der, Even.”  
Even ler og bytter sang, det blir Nas denne gangen, “The world is yours”, tunge rytmer. Plutselig begynner bilen å kjøre rykkete, og Even skvetter til. “Er det noe galt med bilen?”  
Isak flirer. “Neiii, bare tråkker takten, jeg.” Han synger med og beveger på hele kroppen mens bilen småhopper fremover. Even smiler og rister på hodet. “Greit, greit, jeg skal finne noe annet.”  
“Nei, Even. Ikke Gabrielle.”  
“Gabrielle er jo episk”, protesterer han.  
“Ikke i bilen. Finn noe annet.”  
“Det er jeg som bestemmer musikken.”  
“Det er jeg som kjører.” Isak bremser og kjører inn til siden. “Vil du spille noe annet enn Gabrielle, eller vil du gå fra… ja, hvor er vi? Sunnmøre.”  
“Ok, jeg skal finne noe annet.” Han humrer mot telefonen. “Men kjør nå da. Jeg _skal_ sette på noe annet enn Gabrielle. Eg lover!”  
“Even!”

Et skilt som varsler en tunnel dukker opp foran dem, det er visst en uendelighet av tunneler på denne veien, tenker Even, før han får en ide. Kjapt søker han opp en sang på Spotify og setter den i gang akkurat idet bilen kjører inn i tunnelen. Høyt synger han med sammen med de enkle tonene fra gitaren og trommene.

“Se, der kommer det en ku i tunnelen  
Sammen med en liten bikkje  
Hva gjør de to her så sent på kvelden?”

Han hører Isak stønne ved siden av seg, mens han selv knekker sammen i latter.  
“Å hattstativ, å hattstativ, Knutsen, hent en klut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er den tredje P3-aksjonsficen min. Aksjonen innbragte ialt 12880 kroner, tusen tusen takk til alle som gav ❤❤❤
> 
> Geografien skal være sånn nogenlunde riktig, takk til lokal kjentperson og Google maps Alle feil er dog mine egne. Lokasjonene i serien skal etter det jeg vet stemme. Andre lokasjoner, som spisestedene, er fri fantasi. 
> 
> Roadtrip-musikk er i følge sikre kilder en egen sjanger. Kilden om det, men du fikk i hvertfall velge muzak. Eller musikk. Eller gnelder.
> 
> Jeg har valgt å la karakterene fra lokalmiljøet snakke nynorsk. Dialektene de faktisk snakker er naturligvis ikke lik nynorsk, og karakterene jeg har brukt her snakker også forskjellige dialekter.
> 
> Denne historien er post-canon og foregår i oktober/november 2018. Den passer fint inn i tidslinjen min med Even og Isak i Trondheim. 
> 
> Å gjøre hele Sunnmøre på én dag med base i Trondheim er nok en plan av det mer ambisiøse (og mindre trafikksikre, la oss iallfall slå fast at Evens mor _does not approve_ ) slaget, men la oss for historiens del anta at både Even og Isak stilte friske og raske når reveljen klang før klokken seks en lørdag morgen i november. I det minste sparte de 1200 kroner i hotell, som de kunne bruke til å reise til Oslo for gjenforeningsfest senere i november.
> 
> ***  
> Belønninger (prompts) brukt her:  
> Hendelse: Heimebanesafari  
> Ord: Heimebane, Fimo, Danmark  
> Biperson: Alex (Lovleg)  
> Vendepunkt: Isak oppdager at Even misliker noe han har trodd han likte.


End file.
